1. Technical Field
The present application relates to systems and methods for the safe transportation of medicaments and, more particularly, to systems and methods for the handling and transport of potentially hazardous medicaments, in particular, cytotoxic drugs and the like.
2. Background of Related Art
Hazardous medicines are frequently applied in the treatment of certain diseases, in particular, for example, in the treatment of cancer. Cytotoxic drugs were once intended to be used to kill cancer cells. However, the use of cytotoxic drugs, in the treatment of cancer cells, presents specific dangers to all cells, both in the patient and in health care providers. Although the exposure to a health care provider is normally very small for each cytotoxic drug dose administration, evidence suggests that chronic, low-dose exposure can produce significant health problems. Accordingly, a system that allows the dispensing of hazardous drugs while eliminating the exposure to providers would be of great benefit.
Drugs are typically supplied in glass or plastic vials that are capped with a gas impermeable liquid seal or stopper. In some instances, the vial contents are a solid powder, such that a liquid needs to be injected for mixing. The injection of additional contents (e.g., liquid) into the vial produces an increased pressure which stresses the seal or stopper. Although the vial is intended to be sealed to liquid and gases, drug molecules in vapor phase can leak or pass around the sides of the stopper or through the stopper as the injection needle is withdrawn, thus presenting a hazard to the provider or clinician.
Accordingly, with the potential for aerosol leakage, a means with which to prevent the accidental vapor phase drug egress is required. The provision of a pressure gradient/differential across the seals will ensure that any gas will flow from high to low pressure. Establishing a negative relative pressure between the inside of the transfer volume and atmosphere will prohibit the egress of vapor phase drug.